As a result of current developments in the fields of information technology and communications, the experience of shopping has undergone a series of dramatic transformations. Whereas many traditional shopping malls are in decline, Internet-based online shopping is enjoying immense popularity. Internet shopping, although capable of providing convenient purchasing of products from one's home with a simple click of a mouse, also presents various shortcomings which affect both consumers and retailers. On the consumer side, the amount of time spent searching for a desired product is highly dependent on the level of the consumer's experience and know-how. To the unwary and the inexperienced, online shopping often proves to be a time-consuming and frustrating experience. Another drawback to Internet shopping is the lack of interaction between consumers and retailers. From the perspective of the consumer, website search results are nothing more than a collection of on-line catalogs. Online shopping lacks the interactive nature of shopping at a traditional brick-and-mortar store where a consumer may ask spontaneous questions about a product, obtain immediate advice from a salesperson, and browse a wide selection of products in detail. While engaged in Internet shopping, a consumer lacks access to additional information and suggestions that may come from a salesperson as would normally be the case if the purchase was being conducted in a conventional retail environment. Although a certain degree of product or service information may be provided on a website, such information will not suffice to answer all of the questions that a consumer may have. Many vendor websites supply limited, inadequate, or outdated information about a product. The shopper is then compelled to follow up with a question to the vendor by email, or by completing an online inquiry form. It may take some time for the shopper to receive a response and, in some cases, the question remains unanswered. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.